Keemstar and the Press Conference
Keemstar.PNG|Hello my name is Killer Keemstar, and today I'm moving to my first annual DramaAlert press conference. I will invite all my fans to attend the conference, and I will recite a speech to them there about DramaAlert's current status. Twixie.JPG|PLS be my desu Keem-Kun. Keemstar.PNG|Sure thing, Trixie. IMG_7610.JPG|MEANWHILE AT THE BARNEY BUNCH HEADQUARTERS DrewPickles.gif|Attention, every member of The Barney Bunch. Killer Keemstar recently sent us a letter, saying that he'll be opening a DramaAlert press conference in New York City. Over three million "DramaAlert fans" have been invited to attend the press conference, including us. Old Kingston.jpg|No wonder Keemstar's dumb enough to think that we're actually fans of his YouTube channel. DrewPickles.gif|But that's not all. Keemstar also threatened that if we don't attend the press conference, we'll be fined five trillion dollars. Keemstar.PNG|Who's AlbertsStuff? Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|I have no clue who he is, to be honest. And why are you here? Jwives.JPG|I'm going to play the "Nick is a D*go" song. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Uhh, wha- KeemstarIRL.jpg|(stares at Jives and gets triggered) ALEX! Jwives.JPG|Nick is a d*go! Nick is a dick! Nick is a d*go! Nick is a dick! KeemstarIRL.jpg|JIVES IS A F###ING STUPID N- Leefy.PNG|Im leafy Pyrocynical.PNG|F off you c##t. You're supposed to be dead! Leefy.PNG|k Censor sign.png|Leafy is killed and converted into a cyberman. Asasaso.PNG|500 CENTILLION NANOSECONDS LATER Keem at the conference.JPG|Welcome, DramaAlert nation, to the first annual DramaAlert press conference. It is such a great honor for you all to be attending this special even- Nightmare-silver-cyberman.jpg|R U KEE-M ST-AR? Keem at the conference.JPG|Yes; it is indeed me, Killer Keemstar. Why'd you ask that? Nightmare-silver-cyberman.jpg|I-M LEA-FY! Keem at the conference.JPG|So? Nightmare-silver-cyberman.jpg|The Master will kill you and convert you. Keem at the conference.JPG|Yeah, right. I don't even believe you. Pyrocynical.PNG|This isn't even an actual press conference. Finland.png|I have osteoporosis. Slitheen-boy.jpg|The Slitheen Invasion is about to begin. Keem at the conference.JPG|Nobody cares. I'm making an important speech, so all of you should keep quiet and pay attention to my voice. As I was saying, it is such a great honor for you- Slitheen-boy.jpg|I'm gonna use your skin cause' you're fat. Keem at the conference.JPG|Wha- Censor sign.png Keem at the conference.JPG|Slitheen: Now I'm in his skin. Pyrocynical.PNG|Keem? Keem at the conference.JPG|Ahem! I'm sorry, but the ABB is gonna kill u. Pyrocynical.PNG|Why? Keem at the conference.JPG|The Slitheen race will take over Earth. Kawnyay.jpg|Not so fast. Keem at the conference.JPG|You seem familiar. Are you Kanye West? Kawnyay.jpg|Yes, it's me. Keem at the conference.JPG|Guess what? Kawnyay.jpg|What! Censor sign.png|Keem attempts to kill Kanye, but he pulls the Slitheen out of Keem's skin. Slitheen-boy.jpg|Keem: NOOOOO! Keem at the conference.JPG|Thanks for saving me, Kanye. Kawnyay.jpg|You're welcome. And where is The Doctor? Keem at the conference.JPG|Wait, why are you talking about The Doctor? How do you know about him? Unless you're a... Kawnyay.jpg|SLITHEEN! Tardis.jpg Twelfth_Doctor_(Doctor_Who).jpg|Hello. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Who are you? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I am the Twelfth Doctor. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|R u a human? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I'm a Time Lord. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Why are you here? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|The Slitheens invaded Earth. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Oh. Elory-love-star.jpeg|Hi. :D Keem at the conference.JPG|Get out, Elory. You weren't even invited to this press conference in the first place. Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Are you a Slitheen? Keem at the conference.JPG|No. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Hello. Keem at the conference.JPG|Hey, aren't you that guy from Doctor Who? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Yeah. Zwiggy.JPG|Can't you just get to the point already, Keem? Keem at the conference.JPG|I will if you people actually pay attention to me. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE! Kawnyay.jpg|Wha- Censor sign.png|The Dalek exterminates Kanye West. Chaz Finster.gif|Why did that Dalek have to exterminate Kanye? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|He was actually a Slitheen who disguised as him. Chaz Finster.gif|Oh. Jake Paul 2016.png|I had some beef with GiceRum. Jake Paul 2016.png|Who's that weird magician? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I am the Doctor, Jake. Jake Paul 2016.png|Why don't you help me with my acne and how do you know my name? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Not that kind of Doctor. Jake Paul 2016.png|Then why are you named the Doctor? Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|I'm a Time Lord. Jake Paul 2016.png|Oh. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Anyway, I'm off to go. See you next time. Tardis.jpg Keem at the conference.JPG|So, where was I? Oh, as I was saying, it is such a great honor for you all to be atte- Leefy.PNG|im back Pyrocynical.PNG|Leafy! I thought you've been turned into a cyberman. Leefy.PNG|Leafy cannot be killed. Censor sign.png|Keemstar pulls Leafy's chin and Leafy is revealed to be a slitheen. Slitheen-boy.jpg|(unmasks) Can you revive my channel? Keem at the conference.JPG|NO. Slitheen-boy.jpg|Oh, well... Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE THE SLITHEEN RACE! Dr. Beanson.png|But wait! I can do it for you, Leafy. Censor sign.png|R.I.P. Slitheen. Dr. Beanson.png|Never mind. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Hello. Keem at the conference.JPG|What are you doing here, Elaine? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|To give you a DNA test and possibly send you to the Lazytown Death Camps. Keem at the conference.JPG|You can do that after this press conference is over. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fine. Keem at the conference.JPG|Anyway, it is such a great honor for you all to be attending this special event. As you people are proud fans of DramaAlert, I truly appreciate all of you. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Where were your ancestors from? KeemstarIRL.jpg|Why? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I'm doing the DNA test in you. Keem at the conference.JPG|I said that you can perform the DNA test on me after this press conference ends, okay? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Lorenzo, carry my luggage. Lorenzo by bluedragon0812-db1nzaq.jpg|Alright. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|You're my slave Keem at the conference.JPG|Anyway, I was busy trying to- wait a minute... Jake Paul 2016.png|Buy my CD's at the Luxembourg City History Museum. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|Kiss my sweaty balls, you fat fuck! Jake Paul 2016.png|HWWWAAAAAAAAAA!! Censor sign.png|Jake Paul kills the Doctor. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|You know that I don't regenerate until the Christmas special. Censor sign.png|The Doctor dies. Jake Paul 2016.png|Good, glad he's dead. Dr.WhoDalek.JPG|EXTERMINATE JAKE PAUL! Jake Paul 2016.png|Excuse m- Censor sign.png|Jake Paul is exterminated by the Dalek. Twelfth Doctor (Doctor Who).jpg|He's a Slitheen. Category:2017 Films